1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument for synthesizing musical tones of a rubbed string instrument such as a violin or the like.
2 Description of the Related Art
As well known, an electronic musical instrument for synthesizing musical tones of a rubbed string instrument such as a violin or the like uses an FM tone color synthesis type tone generator, a PCM waveform storage type tone generator, or the like.
According to the FM tone color synthesis type tone generator, a characteristic feature as to the tone color of a rubbed string instrument can be provided. With respect to variation or richness of tone color, however, the tone color is considerably different from the tone color of the natural musical instrument. On the other hand, the PCM waveform storage type tone generator can generate a waveform more perfectly approaching the waveform of the natural musical instrument, so that considerably rich tone color can be formed. In the waveform storage type tone generator, however, it is difficult to generate an output waveform widely different from the stored original waveform, even when interpolation is made by using various types of stored waveforms. That is, the tone color is poor in variation. Further, there arises a problem in output waveform continuity. For example, there is indicated a problem that switching noise is generated.
As described above, the conventional digital tone generators have a problem that musical tones having a rich reality as the musical tones of natural musical instruments can hardly be generated because the same tone color is formed whenever a tone is generated.